Dreaming Of Forever
by Dark Knights And White Horses
Summary: Apollo fell in love with a mortal. So he went to find her... and when he did... he could feel his heart crack.


Joanna.

"Jo, it's time to get up." My nurse's clammy hands gripped my shoulders. My blue orbs showed themselves only to be metaphorically punched. Alabaster. Pure, bright, and obnoxious. There was no way to escape it. My eyes wandered around my very familiar hospital room and I rolled back over.

"No." I waved Ely away dismissivley.

"Doctor Lewis said you need to get checked in thirty minutes." I heard the door slam. A groan escaped my overly chapped lips and I reached toward my bedside table. I wrapped the little blue Eos in my hand and lazily smashed it onto my dry lips. My legs swung themselves over the side of my bed before I got the chance to sit up, and I ended up crumbling to the ground in a heap. With an annoyed expression plastered to my face I threw my self up and stomped towards the hospital bathroom angrily.

"Joanna! Hey!" Called one of my friends, Nic.

"Oh, hey Nic." I said mid-yawn. I turned to face the boy, who happened to be a good three inches taller than me.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep last night." His doctor, Dr. Lerk, scolded me. I glared grumpily at him and walked away, passed Nic.

"Good morning to you, too!" I heard as the door slammed behind me.

"Finally." I sighed in satisfaction as I slid down the tile wall on my back. "Alone at last." I grinned at myself in the mirror and picked up my tooth brush. I squirted the hideous pink toothpaste out and shoved it into my open mouth. After rinsing my mouth, I had to put in the color of the day. "Let's see," I said to myself in thought.

"Today is Tuesday, the 7th of August." Dean slammed the door behind her. "It's a 'sunset pink' day." She mocked my way of saying the dye shade.

"Thank you." I rushed to put up my hair in the shower cap with a hole cut out of it. The strand of hair had been bleached over, and over again. So, it had last all of it's color. I left the bathroom, hair color taken care of, teeth brushed, and makeup done after saying goodbye to Dean.

_"Joanna Marshal to the Recreation Room, Joanna Marshal to the Recreation Room." _A voice on the loud speaker reminded me. I had forgotten that it was checking day! Instead of going to my room for more sleep, I threw my bag on my bed and speed-walked my way to see Lin Lewis.

"Sorry I'm late Lin!" I apologized to my doctor.

"Jo, that's the third time this month! And it's only been a week. Shameful." She shook her head, the smile on her face contradicting her words.

"I'm ready to do some life support dragging." Immediately after I had spoken my sarcasm, I was on a treadmill. I jogged in place and puffed air out of my mouth dramatically, all the while wearing a determined game face. I did fifteen whole minutes of yoga, sprinted for one, and did fifty-two push-ups. "Am I done now?" I was itching to be finished so I could go.

"Almost Joanna. Just one last thing. You have one minute to do as many burpees as you can. Go!" She told me. I groaned, as this was the hardest for my body to do. I had something within my body, slowly eating me away until I was nothing but an empty meat sack. Do you know what it's called? Cancer. Brain cancer. No cure, no way to escape it. Because my family had no money, I could't get chemo. I can run, jump, but I get tired just like any other person does.

After Lin had gathered all the information that she needed to take back the lab, I was free to go. Instead of going to the game room to hang out with Dean and Nic, I decided to have some actual fun. So, I walked leisurely to my room. I opened the window to my room and grinned. After grabbing my art supplies and fitting it into my sketch-covered white backpack, it was time to get dressed. I changed from my hideous, but comfortable, baggy white shirt and blue pants into something much better.

My favorite sky blue shirt with yellow writing stating boldly, "The sun is always out." and a pair of matching yellow skinny jeans. Accompanied by my, also drawing covered, white 'Toms' and my usual silver bird outline necklace. With another grin, I made sure the window was open wide enough, shouldered my backpack, and leapt out. My weak knees forced me to crash onto the ground with a soft 'thump' upon impact with the asphalt ground. I jumped right back up and ran. I passed a few small houses, and ended up in my heaven. The sky was clear and the sun was shining, and it was just the right temperature. A soft breeze brushed my hair across my face. I was free, but just for this little while. I crossed the street with a bounce in my step. The flowers were all just starting to bloom and the park was just so beautiful. Not many people were there, as it was still very early in the day. I seated myself on one of the many benches next to a blonde man who was listening to music. He seemed to be about nineteen. The way he sat lazily told me that he thought he was cool. He didn't even notice me even after I sat down. I didn't get a good look at him, because he seemed to be intently focusing on his music while staring at his phone fiercely.

I took out my supplies and began to sketch a picture of the bird that carried a large chunk of a hamburger bun in its mouth and waddled it's way across the sidewalk in front of me. He was beautiful, with shimmering feathers of a certain sunsety color that I had only seen in the sky on a cold winters night from the window in my real bedroom at my real house.

"That's a great drawing." I heard a deep and melodious voice from over my shoulder. I jumped and stared at the blue eyes nervously.

"W-what?" I jumped, startled. I dropped my pencils, oil pastels, and sketch pad. He was handsome. Like, really handsome. Chiseled features, and athletic build, gorgeous sky eyes, and an overall perfect face. His sandy hair was wind blown, but in a good way. Like he was a surfer that didn't fix his hair after an early morning trip to the beach. I stared at him, and self consciously scooted over on the bench. He bended down to pick up my stuff without a word, and his hand brushed my leg. Moving away further, I didn't notice where the end of the wood was. I fell off the bench into a heap on the ground.

"Ohmigods, are you okay?!" He leapt up form his seat and reached out a hand. My small, pale fingers grasped his wrist and he easily lifted me up.

"Yeah, thanks." A smiled graced his perfect face as I spoke.

"So, uh, I'm, um, Sky Apollo. What's your name?"

"I'm Joanna Marshal. But, I guess you can call me Jo." I shrugged.

"So, Jo. I think you are very pretty." He told me.

"Something odd to say to someone that you just met." I laughed. "But, thank you."

"Maybe we can hang out sometime." He suggested.

"Maybe. But I should get going. My friends will be looking for me." I replied with a smile. After gathering my things, I walked away.

"Bye Jo!" He waved at me from across the street.

"See you around Sky!" I grinned back.

**_Sky_**

"Hera, do you think you could find where someone lives for me?" I asked my step-mother.

"Of course, dear step-son. Why?" She looked at me kindly, something she rarely did.

"Joanna Marshal. I met her inn the mortal world today. She's beautiful, and amazing at drawing. I think I love her, andI'd like to make sure she is taken care of."

"She lives at Bay West Hospital. She was diagnosed with brain cancer about four years ago."


End file.
